HIDDEN MESSAGE
by krissyfz
Summary: James Potter never had romantic feelings for Lily Evans. So then why does she keep appearing in his dreams?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books  
  
Hidden Messages  
  
By: krsisyfz  
  
Chapter one: dream  
  
- - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - --  
  
The red headed girl stood on the edge of the cliff, hair withering under the vague moon light. Grasping for air she unraveled the sealed enveloped. Immediately as if planned, the wind started to pick up, swirling and thickening around the girl, snatching the parchment from her finger tips.  
  
"No" She cried, heart beating against her chest.  
  
"Never!" She jumped out reaching for the parchment, leading her to her death bed, as she stepped one step to far off the cliff, the wind stopped abruptly, and the parchment soared peacefully to the cliffs edge.  
  
"Lily!" A raven haired boy scanned the cliff top, as the silence sent a chill back his spine.  
  
"LILY! ARE YOU UP HERE AGAIN?" The young man noticed the single piece of parchment and knelt down picking up it up. Examining it, he was in moral shock with the paper folded neatly with his name written on it  
  
James  
  
"What?!?" He recognized the print form an ex flames hand.  
  
"Lily" James held the note tightly before very carefully opening the letter, squinting past the water damaged smudges.  
  
My Dearest James,  
  
Dawn has hit and the tower echoes in silence, it's been hours since I've last heard your voice. I remember the screams that passed threw our lips and I remember the hurt in you eyes. I know that this simple piece of parchment socked in hidden tears isn't much, but although you'll never read this and you'll never know my pain I feel that this is something that must be done. You know I care for thee more then any other after what you've done. And what I have done for you. I regret the fact that I opened my heart and soul to you. Unlocking so many doors that only you had the key to. I miss you, you know this, you've heard this and you've felt it. But alas you pushed me into the shadows as you fell in love with another. Although I also fell in the arms of another, my heart forever belonged to you. God knows what drew me to you, but I've liked you since the moment I saw to you from the change of friends to lovers. It started turning into something more after our first encounter, then I guess I hated you from the fear of falling in love with you. The rest of the time I was confused to death. I need you, I always have and I know I love you now more then ever, but I sat on the sidelines I fear for to long. I fear I always will love you, but you'll never know. Because I'm the friend never the lover, the shoulder to cry on never the person crying. I know that you may think you love Anna and I've tried to except that. Last night I broke down in tears, I'm so sorry I couldn't let go. I know I was foolish from what I did last night, but last night when you kissed me I knew you stole a piece of me and took it with you. Until we meet again my love,  
I'll always love you James H. Potter. And someday I'll actually tell you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lily  
  
"No" James whispered under his breath. The wind pulled the parchment off the cliff landing smoothly on Lily's cold dead body lying on the rocks.  
  
"DAMIT LILY! Why do you think I came up here?" He screamed  
  
"I love you" The boy brought his arms out past his sides before jumping alas, to his death.  
  
- - - - - - - - - --  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!!  
  
"James, James get up!" The 14 year old Sirius Black turned over from his bed and threw a pillow at his sleeping friend.  
  
The raven haired boy jumped to his feet drained in sweat, "Blood hell, what happened!"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused lifting his body up  
  
"Nothing" James stroked his hand threw his hair trying to rid the images that had been haunting his dream.  
  
Sirius yawned "I'm so tired today!"  
  
"You're either happy or tired all the time"  
  
"Will you two just get up!!!!? We're going to be late for History of Magic!!!" A tall boy with shaggy tan hair said fixing his tie.  
  
"Calm down Remus, I guess I just over slept" James pulled an old robe of the ground and slipped it over his red boxers.  
  
"You've been in a coma lately" Sirius said watching a chubby short boy scramble to get homework done.  
  
Remus and the short boy ran out within a minute. While the fully dressed James and Sirius took their time walking slowly down the corridor.  
  
"Ahh. Lillian looking lovely as usual" James flashed a pretty redhead a million dollar smile; Sirius smirked as the girl blushed ever so lightly.  
  
"Hey" The girl paused and looked at her watch before running franticly into a class room,  
  
"Shit what time it is" Sirius asked James  
  
"Minute till, no rush"  
  
James answered; the boys tilted their heads wondering why everyone was rushing. No matter what class Sirius and James had always been able to slide in Just as the bell had wrung and today was no exception.  
  
The pretty girl in the hall was unloading her books onto her desk. Her face looked flushed and red, making her green eyes stick out.  
  
"Hey guys" Sirius said taking the seat next to James in front of Remus and the short boy.  
  
"Peter got an extra quill?" The short boy passed James a feathered quill.  
  
"Thanks" As James turned around the red head caught his eye, it could have been the angle but she looked oddly like the girl from his dream. Instantly as if planned he saw the girl from his dream reach out for the parchment and fall off the cliff.  
  
"Weird" he whispered  
  
"What?" Sirius nudged him  
  
"Nothing" James shock his head. James had never had romantic feelings for Lily; he just thought she was gorgeous. But oddly he couldn't stop staring at her today  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- --- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well what do you think! Review, my stories always start out boring but they get better promise!  
  
Krissyfz 


End file.
